Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${5(20+6t)-10(-2t+8)}$
Distribute the ${5}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {5(}\gray{20+6t}{)} - 10(-2t+8) $ $ {100+30t} - 10(-2t+8) $ Distribute the ${-10}$ into the parentheses: $ 100+30t {-10(}\gray{-2t+8}{)} $ $ 100+30t + {20t-80} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {30t + 20t} + {100 - 80}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {50t} + {100 - 80}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {50t} + {20}$ The simplified expression is $50t+20$